


Batman: Demon's Head

by Wizznaldum



Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizznaldum/pseuds/Wizznaldum
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been protecting the city of Gotham for years as the Batman, but nothing prepared him for an unstoppable, centuries-old power. He is the only thing standing between a purifying war and a rotting city.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox & Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Cinematic Universe Reborn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901341





	Batman: Demon's Head

Crime lord Carmine Falcone waits inside his home outside Gotham, the only place where he feels completely safe. Joe Chill, his most trusted hechman, enters the room. "Don Falcone, Don Maroni has arrived. And Victor Zsasz comes with him. Mister Cobblepot has suffered a minor setback, but he will still be here soon". "Make sure Maroni won't try anything out of place and let him come in, and do the same with Cobblepot when he arrives. But don't even let Zsasz cross the door. Maroni must be truly desperate if he has hired that monster. Keep him out, and if he even tries to look inside, shoot him in the head". A few minutes later, Maroni enters the room. "I see you got yourself a new pet, Salvatore". "I must admit his methods are quite unorthodox, Don Falcone, but he can be very effective if you can give him what he asks for". Cobblepot enters the room and, after a few minutes, Falcone explains the reason of their meeting. "Gentlemen, I know you two would have started a war any day if it had not been for the deal we had made with Commissioner Kane, and now that he has been killed I know you WILL start a war. But the Demon's Head wants Gotham to be as peaceful as possible when he comes to cleanse it. If we follow his orders, he will only kill the lowest scum of the city and he will leave us be. And so I ask you: what do you want as a compensation for the cease of all criminal activity during the next two months?". Batman, hiding on the roof, listens to the conversation through a microphone he put inside the room.

Outside, Victor Zsasz tries to persuade Joe Chill into letting him inside. "C'mon, Joe. Can I call you Joe? Guess I can. We have our differences, but we ain't that different. I gotta protect Sal the same way you gotta protect Falcone". Chill stands still as if Zsasz wasn't even talking. Suddenly, Batman appears and fights both of them. With Zsasz unconscious and laying on the ground, Batman is ready to land one more hit on Joe Chill. He sees once again the moment that shaped who he is: Joe Chill holding a gun in front of his parents, two loud noises and pearls falling to the ground. Batman stares at Chill as if he had known him for a long time and throws him to the ground. Chill lets out a subtle laugh. Batman enters the room where the three crime lords were negotiating, but they are all pointing at him with their guns, since they have heard the fight from there. He seems to have no way to escape, but suddenly a smoke bomb enters through a window. Robin comes in through the same window, and the two vigilantes easily overcome their enemies. When the police arrive, Falcone has disappeared, but they are still able to arrest Maroni, Cobblepot, Chill and Zsasz.

At the Gotham City Police Department, a few agents try to defend themselves from a group of terrorists wearing demon-like masks. "He shall come! The Demon's Head shall cleanse Gotham!" Batman appears, but it is already late. Only commissioner Jim Gordon, detective Harvey Bullock and agent Dick Grayson remain. The place is full of dead and dying agents and terrorists. Batman interrogates a few of them, but he gets nothing from them. Gordon enters his office and sits down in front of his desk. Batman enters behind him. "You will have time to grieve those agents' deaths another day, commissioner. If those people were an organized group, or part of one, that was surely not the last we will see of them". Batman leaves, and Gordon orders every avaliable agent to return to the GCPD. 

Back in the Batcave, Batman investigates about the Demon's Head. His butler Alfred Pennyworth appears with some food for him. "Master Bruce, you have been searching for this 'Demon's Head' for three days nonstop. You should have some rest". "Not now, Alfred. Not now". Tim Drake trains in a nearby room. "Here is your dinner, Master Timothy. Please, take care of Master Bruce". Tim thanks him, and Alfred leaves. Suddenly, Bruce gets up, puts on the cowl, and starts getting the Batwing ready. "I will be back soon". The Batwing takes off, leaving Tim confused.

 **Nepal, the next day.** Batman walks through a village. He has tracked the Demon's Head through countless texts which seemed to be hundreds of years old. He discovered that, whatever it is, it is now hiding in an ancient monastery in the Himalayas. He leaves the place after asking some villagers about it and getting no answer. He enters the Batwing again and prepares to leave with empty hands, but something catches his attention. A man wearing a robe leaves the village and starts walking up through the snow. He can't see much further than that because of the wind, but he decides to follow him. After a few hours walking, he sees an enormous silhouette which turns out to be a pagoda, probably some kind of temple or monastery. He waits, but nobody enters or leaves the place. After exploring the outside, he takes the front door, since there is no other way in. He finds himself in a large room. A man wearing ancient-looking clothes sits on a throne, with a young woman by his side and several guards surrounding them. "Welcome, Detective. I have been waiting for you. I belive you came here looking for the Demon's Head. It is I. My name is Ra's Al Ghul, and this is my daughter Talia. I am the leader of the League of Assassins. But do not mistake our intentions. For centuries, we have made the choices the powerful ones were not strong enough to make. We have cleaned the filth and the rot away from countless civilizations, and even obliterated those that were beyond saving. We are not mindless assassins; we are saviors. But I have lived for too long, and I consider that my time has come. I have observed you for some years, and you might be the perfect successor. And you have come in the perfect time. We are preparing ourselves for our next objective: Gotham. Now, you will be tested". He stands up and takes his cape off. He unsheathes a sword and orders one of the guards to give his to Batman. He refuses to fight, but Ra's tells him that he has no choice. Batman takes his cape off too, and takes the sword. Despite his age, Ra's turns out to be a formidable opponent, but Batman manages to beat him. Ra's lays in the ground, bleeding. Batman looks at him. "I will not succeed you. Leave Gotham alone. It doesn't need your protection". He puts his cape back and leaves. Talia runs to help her dying father. She takes his body and orders the guards to prepare Lazarus' Pit. A door opens behind the throne and she goes inside a room with a small closed pit in its centre. A few guards open it, revealing a green light. Talia throws her father's body inside and waits. Nothing happens. "Maybe he went in there too many times". Suddenly, a hand emerges from the glowing waters and grabs the edge. Ra's al Ghul comes out of the Pit, consumed by a beastly rage. He kills two guards with his bare hands before starting to calm down. Talia hugs her father, crying. "I feared the Pit wouldn't be enough this time". "Do not cry, my dear Talia. We have a city to cleanse".

Back in Gotham, Batman prepares for the upcoming war. Robin appears right behind him, ready to fight alongside his mentor. "Not today, Tim. I won't take you to a war". Tim leaves the Batcave, frustrated. Batman takes a brief look at the Batmobile and looks at the computer. "Computer, call Lucius Fox". After a few seconds, Lucius's face appears on the screen. "Mister Wayne, you really should get some sleep". "Crime do-". Bruce is interrupted by Lucius. "Yeah, crime doesn't sleep, I know. Just meet me at Wayne Tower in half an hour". Once Bruce arrives at the tower, he finds Lucius already waiting for him. They enter the elevator and head to the basement. "Well, what do you need?" "Something big enough to contain an army" "This may be the perfect time to take your latest idea for a ride". Lucius introduces a password on the computer and one of the many doors opens.

The following night, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock look at the city from the top of the GCPD. "I don't think this is over, Harvey". "I dunno, Jim. These guys looked like some regular cultists. We deal with guys worse than them at least once a month". "I'm afraid you might be wrong, detective Bullock". Batman comes out of the shadows behind them, scaring Bullock. Gordon doesn't even flinch, as if he was used to him doing that. "That attack what just a fraction of what is coming. The 'Demon's Head' is real. An ancient warlord known as Ra's al Ghul is coming to Gotham, and he will kill a lot of people. Mostly criminals, not innocent people, but they still don't deserve to be killed. Get every available agent to the Narrows. He will surely start from there". Gordon and Bullock look at the Narrows, looking for any signs of an attack. When they look back, Batman has disappeared. While Gordon informs all the agents about the new plan, Bullock light one last cigarette. "The Narrows? Jesus, that's going to be a massacre".

Few hours later, several agents wait for the incoming attack. Ra's and Talia look at the scene from a helicopter. Suddenly, shots and screams start coming out of the fog. Unable to see what's happening, the agents decide not to shoot. When soldiers start coming out of the fog, they start shooting each other. After a few minutes, the soldiers start gaining ground and the agents start to back off, until they eventually retreat. Although many soldiers have fallen, there are still many left. The helicopter lands, and Ra's starts giving orders to the soldiers so they can finish they duty in the Narrows. Suddenly, he sees a distant light through the fog. He hears a loud, constant noise. The Batmobile stops in front of the soldiers, who shoot at it, but they barely damage it. Batman jumps from it, landing right in front of Ra's, who lets out loud laugh. "You almost killed me, Detective. I would have died after losing that much blood, if it weren't for what has kept me alive for hundreds of years. You are finally ready to take over the League of Assassins." Batman stares at him and says nothing. He presses a button on his belt. The soldiers prepare to shoot, but suddenly a loud screech crosses the air as a black cloud starts getting closer. The soldiers stare at it, unable to react. When they realize what they are looking at it is already too late. They find themselves surrounded by hundreds of bats, and they run away. Batman turns off the device and the bat's fly away. For the first time in centuries, Ra's al Ghul finds himself alone, facing an enemy he cannot beat. "Well done, Detective. I came here hoping to save this city from itself, and I only found that you are not prepared for your future as the leader of the League of Assassins. Your fear to do what must be done still keeps you from becoming more than a man. When you are truly ready, I will let you know". He leaves the city, defeated.

Bruce returns to Wayne Manor, where he is met by a saddened Alfred. "Master Bruce, I am afraid Master Timothy has... left". Bruce grabs his phone and makes a call. "Dick, I think I may need your help".

 **POST-CREDIT SCENE:** In the Narrows, Selina Kyle gets up after becoming unconscious, only to see all of her family dead. She hears something behind her. She turns back and sees a cat.

 **CAST (in order of appearance):**  
• Ed Harris as Carmine Falcone  
• Jonathan Banks as Joe Chill  
• Bobby Cannavale as Salvatore Maroni  
• Michael Mando as Victor Zsasz  
• Alfred Molina as Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin  
• Ben Barnes as Bruce Wayne / Batman  
• Josh Brolin as Thomas Wayne  
• Winona Ryder as Martha Wayne  
• Timothée Chalamet as Tim Drake / Robin  
• Bryan Cranston as Jim Gordon  
• John Goodman as Harvey Bullock  
• David Corenswet as Dick Grayson  
• Charles Dance as Alfred Pennyworth  
• Shaun Toub as Ra's al Ghul  
• Hannah John-Kamen as Talia al Ghul  
• Carl Weathers as Lucius Fox  
• Lauren Cohan as Selina Kyle

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to collaborate in any way, feel free to tell me.


End file.
